Emma's Problem
by dancefan93
Summary: What happens when Emma is in trouble and a stranger offers her help? Scared for the life of her and her son, Henry, she accepts the help for once. When the person she fears finds her, the stranger defends her and then offers to help her in anyway he can. Rated T for language


Emma ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She clutched her son, Henry, to her and was relieved when she discovered he was still sleeping. She froze when she heard his voice.

"When I find you, they won't find your body or his." Emma started to run again. She felt an arm wrap around her and before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Will you let me?" Emma nodded thinking of Henry. The mystery person pulled her behind a tree. Once the person was in front of her, she saw it was a man. She also realized that he was missing a hand. He took his hand away from her mouth. Emma leaned against the tree behind her. The man peered around the tree before pressing his body closer to hers. "He's right there." She held her breath and closed her eyes. The man rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. She opened her eyes and saw his staring back at her. His crystal clear blue eyes looking into her forest green ones. "You're safe, love. I won't let anyone hurt you." Emma actually believed his words. "Let me hold that lad. He seems to be getting heavy." Emma was hesitating to give this stranger her son. Knowing she could take him if he ran, she passed a sleeping Henry to him. "Killian Jones."

"Emma fucking Swan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A man yelled coming behind Killian. Killian turned around. "What is this guy doing holding your son? He's your responsibility!"

"Well, the lass looked tired. After all carrying a child and running from you can't be easy."

"Excuse me? How I treat that whore should be none of your business."

"Shouldn't be, yet it is. The minute I helped her it became my business."

"She doesn't deserve help." Henry shifted in Killian's arms. He picked up his head.

"Who are you? Where's Mommy?"

"I'm right here Henry." Emma said rubbing Henry's back. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

"Take him back whore!" Henry tightened his arms around Killian's neck. Killian rubbed the preschooler's back. "I said take him back!"

"Well the lad seems to want to stay where he is."

"I don't care what he wants." The man tried to pull Henry away. He barely touched Henry before Henry started screaming."

"No! No, no, no!" Killian balled the man's shirt in his hand before pushing the man back then pulling him close.

"You're lucky I have a child in my arms. Touch him or his mother again and you'll see how sharp this hook is. I suggest leaving now before I lose my temper and patience."

"Fine, when you tire of her, send her back. I'll make good use out of her." Killian clenched his first and used every ounce of will power not to punch the living day light outs of this asshole. The man left and when Killian moved his arm, he noticed his side was wet. It then dawned on him that the man had scared Henry so bad that Henry wet himself. Since Henry was about three to four, Killian guessed he was in the middle of being potty trained.

"I hope you have some clothes for the lad. It appears he's soiled himself." Emma's eyes filled with horror.

"I'm so sorry. I'll take him."

"It's fine, lass. I'll keep him, he'll cover the stain."

"I'm really sorry."

"Sorwy."

"Henry! Sh!" Emma hissed. Killian looked at her and Emma looked down. "Look, whatever you were going to do to him, do to me. Just please don't hurt him."

"Hurt him? Why would I hurt him for being scared? I'm not some kind of…" Realization struck him. "That's what that man would've done isn't it?" Emma nodded. "Well, lass, you don't have to worry about that. Come on, my apartment isn't far. Let's get the lad cleaned up and in clean clothes. I know you're about to protest; however, seeing as you're lacking a bag, I can guess that means you're lacking money and it's quite chilly out here." Emma thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Well then, follow me." He turned and Emma followed him mostly because he was still holding her son. When they got to the apartment, Killian tightened his handless arm around Henry and fished his keys out of his pocket. He lifted a leg and bent it to keep Henry from falling while he unlocked the door. He opened it and gestured for Emma to go in. he followed her and led her to the bathroom.

"Let me take him. You've been holding him for a while."

"Very well, here lad, give your mother some love." Henry clutched onto Emma. As soon as he heard the water turn on, he started to scream.

"Henry, it's okay. I'm here. I'm just going to give you a bath. You're not going under." Killian turned and looked at her. She just closed her eyes and shook her head. Killian decided not to ask questions.

"I'll leave the two of you to it and get the lad one of my shirts to wear." With that, Killian left the bathroom.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned."

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's okay sweetie." Emma said washing his hair.

"But now you get hurt." He said putting his little hand on her cheek. Emma turned her head and kissed his palm.

"It's okay my sweet boy." She finished washing him and dressed him in the shirt Killian had left for him. They left the bathroom after cleaning it up. They walked into the living room and saw Killian sitting on the couch.

"Hello loves. I'm going to take a shower and be right back." He left and Emma put Henry on the couch.

"Henry, stay here." Emma told him and left the room. A little while later, Killian returned wearing a towel.

"Where's your mom?"

"Waiting."

"For what?" Killian asked confused.

"Hit." Killian sighed.

"Where is she waiting?" Henry pointed down the hall. Killian went down in that direction and decided to try his room first. Sure enough, Emma was kneeling next to his bed with her head down. He sighed and quickly dressed and went over to Emma. "Emma, I'm not going to hit you or Henry. You have my word."

"Truly? What about your shirt?"

"I have a six month old nephew. It wasn't the first time I was peed on and I'm sure it won't be the last. It's fine Emma. Not every guy is like Henry's father."

"He's not Henry's father. His father died before he was born. That's why this guy doesn't like Henry. He's not his and I just miscarried our child. He said Henry must have messed me up inside if I can't carry his child."

"Well, not that I was going to let you go back, but now I'm definitely not letting you."

"He'll find us and he'll kill you."

"Love, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

"You don't know who he is."

"Well, who is he?"

"Baelfire Gold, his father is Robert Gold; they call him the dark one. He's the most ruthless man on Earth. He's the number one suspect in multiple murders, they just never had enough to convict. Gold's ex-wives are Milah and Zelena. His fiancée, Belle, disappeared five years ago and they suspect his ex-wives. They point is this family knows how to get away with things. Gold made me date Bae because I can find Belle."

"So, once you find this Belle, you're free?"

"Yes and I'm so close. I know where they're keeping her."

"Then tomorrow we go there and get this woman so you can be free of that monster."

"We?"

"Yes, we, lass. You're not doing this alone." Emma smiled and before she could stop herself, she hugged him. Killian smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The next morning, Killian and Emma drove to where Belle was being kept after letting Killian's brother, Liam, watch Henry. Emma got out of the car and walked to a window. She took the gun from her holster and looked at Killian.

"They're not here so if we time this right, we'll get her and get out before they come back." Killian nodded. Emma held the gun in front of her and kicked the door in, gun raised. Killian followed her and checked the room with her. "Clear, let's go!' Emma led him to the basement and he used his hook to break the lock. They ran down the stairs and found a young woman but also a girl about five. "Belle, is she yours?"

"Mine and Robert's" Emma closed her eyes as tremor shook her body.

"He's going to kill me. Regardless, let's get the two of you out of here." Belle picked up the five year old and followed Emma out as Killian brought up the rear. They left the house and drove the car away. They pulled up in front of the Gold house. Emma shut off the engine. She got out the car and helped Belle out. "You ready?" Belle nodded. Emma led Belle and the little girl to the door and knocked. Robert Gold opened the door and was shocked.

"Belle?"

"It's me, Robert." He rushed passed Emma and embraced Belle. Belle wrapped one arm around him. "I wish I could wrap both arms around you, but I'm holding this princess." Robert pulled back and for the first time noticed the child in Belle's arms.

"Belle…"

"She's yours. Her name is Lily. Lily this is your daddy I was telling you about."

"She's beautiful." Robert said. He then turned to Emma. "A deal is a deal. You and Bae are no longer together." Emma nodded and ran off the steps and into the car.

"Good news?"

"I'm free. Let's go get Henry I can tell him we're free."

"Speaking of Henry, he's about three; I thought Bae wasn't his father."

"He's not."

"You've been with him for five years."

"I never said Henry was born before we got together. Graham and I were in love and when I got pregnant he was so happy. We planned for everything, except bae ordering a hit on him. He was gunned down on a drive-by. Truth be told, I don't think I ever got over it. Among his possessions, there was a diamond engagement ring." She raised her left hand and that's when he first noticed the ring that lived on her finger. "I wear it as a reminder of him even though Henry looks exactly like him." They arrived at Liam's house and once inside Emma picked up Henry. "I did it Henry."

"We free?" Tears started to grace Emma's cheeks.

"Yes Henry, we're free."


End file.
